I love you
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: How far will Elliot go to protect his Olivia from the guy that hurt her the last time.? He wasn't able to protect her then but he is going to protect her now.
1. Chapter 1

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*- "Liv is me" Lucy called through the front door.

Olivia, heels clacking on the hard wood floor came to ope the door to let Lucy in.

"Woah, hot date tonight?**"** Lucy asked as she was recovering from the sight of Olivia. he was dressed in a beautiful pink floral dress that with hot pink heels on that accenuated her long tan legs. Lucy wasn't a lesbian or anything but Olivia looked like a goddess.

"Um... You could say that". Liv said as she left the living room leaving Lucy shocked at how she looked to go to her room to put the finishing touches on her make-up which she really didn't need because of her natural beauty. When she was done she went back into the living room to find Lucy sitting on the couch. "Noah's already in bed from a fun day of play today so he should sleep well tonight. Thanks again for agreeing to keep him tonight"

"Hey its no problem. Anything to get you out of the house." Lucy said with a smirk on her face. "You look... different" Lucy said with a strange look on her face, staring at Olivia.

"Different how? Good different or bad different"

"Good different. You look happy. Does this have anything to do with that certain blue eyed hunk whos been here a few times"

Olivia laughed at her question but did not give the young babysitter the satisfaction of an answer. "Bye Lucy". Liv said as she made her way to the front of her building to hail a cab.

* * *

><p>Olivia paid the cab driver when she finally reached her destination and walked inside the crowded restaurant. Its a really high priced one too. Looking at the formally dressed people, Olivia knew she chose the right dress to wear.<p>

A hostess made her way over to Olivia with a big fake smile plastered on her face. "Hi ma'm. How may I assist you?"

"Um, I'm supposed to be meeting someone tonight. He should already be here so I could just go and look for him" Olivia said stepping in to head towards the tables but the hostess stopped her.

"Ma'm, I'm not allowed to let you go back there without a reservation" The hostess said with a had on Olivia's shoulder. Just then there was a loud noise coming from the eating area. The two women looked to find two guys arguing over some kind of cache'.

"Hold on a sec". The hostess said as she made her way over to the guys. Olivia made her way towards the eating area to look for her date not caring that the hostess told her to stay put. "There he is" She said to herself as she started fixing herself more oblivious to the fact that almost every guy in the room was staring at her, even some women.

She made her way over to her date and sat down in front of him with a gorgeous smile on her face."Hey"

"Hey" he said matching her smile to hers. "Glad you could make it" He told her in all seriousness.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world". Liv said as she pronounced every syllable sensually.

"I missed you Liv". Her date told her after all their catching up during their meal. Olivia did not dweel on what he said. Instead, she nodded and took a sip of her wine.

They finished their meals and left the restaurant hand in hand. They got in a cab and they walked to Olivia's door in was about to leave when Olivia put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I had a great night tonight. Thank-you".

"I had a great time too Olivia and trust me when I say it will happen again." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and was about to leave when she stopped him again.

"I missed you too El", Liv said as she turned him around and squeezed him hard. She hadn't seen him for three years but all that doesn't matter now. What surprised her was when he hugged her back just as hard. It was like they clinging to each other for dear life. They both didn't want to let go, thinking it was all a dream, thinking they would wake with no one. But its not a dream. I'ts reality and they were both loving reality.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning hearing cries from the other room. She got up with a sigh and went to other room to comfort the crying infant.<p>

"Mama" Noah cried, reaching up for her.

"Whats wrong my angel?" Liv said as she bounced him and rocked him to soothe his cries. "I bet your just hungry". She carried him to the kitchen and fed him. When she was done, she gave him a bath and set him down by his toys to play in her bedroom so she could take a shower. "You going to be a good boy for mommy while I take a shower right, yes you are" Liv said as she tackled him causing him to erupt in a fit of laughter. They played together for a while after Olivia took a shower and got dressed for work. Lucy came by right on time for Olivia to be on time for work. With deputy chief Dodds butting in to every case Olivia wanted her squad on time and sharp on every case.

"Bye Noah". Liv said as she cooed the baby. "Mommy will see you later". Liv said all while Noah was oblivious to the fact that she was leaving. Olivia left the house after going over some things with Lucy and left for the precinct. When Olivia arrived at the precinct., all of the detectives were there and doing their paperwork. Olivia decided that this was a slow day and that she would get started on her ever growing pile of paperwork.

By lunch time, all the detectives were halfway through with their paperwork when a girl walked in.

"Hi. May I help you?" Detective Amaro asked the tear stained faced girl.

"I don't know. My mother was kidnapped". The girl said as she broke out in a fit of tears.

"Okay. I'm detective Amaro but you can call me Nick okay. Why don't you come with me". Nick suggested as he lead the girl in the interview room that was joined with Olivia's office. When there was a knock on her door Olivia looked up from her desk to find that Fin and Amanda entered her office. She also saw Nick and the girl in the interview room.

"Sargent. We caught a case. HFourteen year old girl walked in crying, said that her mother wad kidnapped. She said when she got home the place was torn apart and there was no sign of her mother anywhere." Fin said to Olivia as she watched the girl in the interview room.

"And that was three days ago. We're going over to the house now." Rollins said finishing for Fin.

"Yeah and get CSU with you too" Liv said as she dismissed the detectives. After Amaro and Carisi were done interviewing the girl, they sent her to her aunt's house while CSU finished combing through the place. Fin and Amanda got back with IAB trailing behind them including Nick and Carisi.

"Sargent Benson" Tucker said starting the conversation.

"Lieutenant Tucker." Olivia said as they both ignored everyone else in the room, including Cassidy who walked in with Tucker.

"You've got a problem on your hands." Tucker said with an annoying grin on his face. Just then lieutenant Declan Murphy with two unidentified men in black came in the office with files in his hand and rested them on her desk.

"Lieutenant Murphy will taking charge for a while around here". Tucker said with that grin coming back on his face.

"Why". Olivia said with anger boiling up inside her. All these years on the force and they can't even give her commanding officer for a year without someone else coming to take her spot.

"Because Sargent, there has been made a serious threat against you from an old criminal you put away a few years back".

"Who.' Olivia said as she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Lowell Harris. He escaped from prison two days ago and now he already has a hostage. The woman he kidnapped. He even left a message for you in the woman's house". Tucker said smiling as Olivia's jaw dropped by what he had just said. Tucker motioned for Brian and he took a recorder out of his pocket and pressed play.

"Hello Katrina(Olivia's under cover name). Or should I say Olivia. That is suck a pretty name. Missed me? Can't wait to see you" Came Harris's sick voice on the other end. "I'm coming for you whether you like it or not. We have some unfinished business to attend to." He said as the recording came to an end.

Everyone in the room was silent for a while until Olivia started packing up her things.

Lieutenant Tucker started talking to her while she packed up her desk. "These are your protective details. THey are to be with you at all times. No sneaking out like you did the last time you did. "

"Okay." Olivia said as she left the office not really listening to him as Tucker and the two guys stated following her. "Sargent before you go, we're going to need a statement from you." Tucker said seriously.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked as she thought she wasn't hearing right.

"We're going to need to know what happened in the basement". Tucker said confirming what Olivia already knew he meant. She was just about to tell him to shove it when her phone started ringing. She looked to see that it was her long time friend. She went into the interview room adjoining to her office or her old office not knowing that the other detectives were still in the office and was now listening to her side of the conversation.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face completely forgetting all the drama that just happened.

"Hey Liv" came Elliot's gruffly voice on the other end of the phone. Is everything okay?" Elliot asked sensing something off about her.

"Everything is okay" she answered knowing that he could sense her lying but he didn't want to push her so he decided he would talk about it with her at a later time.

"Okay. Umm... I was just wondering if maybe I could stop by later after work". He asked unsure that she would say yes.

"Actually, that's great. I would love for you to come by. I'll be home early too so some company would be very much appreciated.

" great. I'll come by around six?" He asked making sure the time was good enough for her. That would give him enough time to go home to change and get to her a apartment.

" Perfect". She said as she hung up the phone and left the room to go home with two annoying men in black following her.

"who do you think is going by her apartment?" Fun asked. He was curious especially because he was there when Harris tried to rape her.

"I don't know ". Nick saidas he was also afraid for his partner.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

While Olivia was making her way home she looked in her rear view mirror to find a black chevy following her and then she remembered the protective detail that Tucker had assigned to her. She hated this and he knew it.

As she was walking up the steps of her apartment building one of the guys stopped her.

"Hold on. I'll make sure she gets inside while youu check the outside of the building." One guy said to the other while Olivia rolled her eyes. The two of them walked up to her apartment while the other guy went to look around the building to make sure everything was okay.

"Stay here while check out the place". The other said as Olivia thought he was being paranoid but she did feel like the place should be checked out just to make sure. There was a knock on the door just as the guy came out from the hallway.

"I'll get it. Must be Johson". He opened the door for his partner.

"Everything's good. The place is secured. I'll go in about an hour again to make sure it stays that way ".

"okay. Listen I just want to say thanks because I know you didn't have to agree to this ". Olivia said because she felt that although she didn't want a protective detail, these guys were putting themselves in danger to protect her and they didn't even know her.

"you don't have to thank us. It's our job" one of the guys answered her saying and the other agreed.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Olivia stated after thinking that she t

* * *

><p>oo does the same thing as them but she still thought their hid was more dangerous. After Olivia made the coffee, she decided to make con<p>

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE PRECINCT.<p>

"okay. Harris was last seen at a gas station in Harlem." Nick said as everyone gathered around the big screen.

"What does this guy even want with Olivia? He asked to no one particular.

"Yeah. It's not everyday a serial killer breaks out of prison to come for the person that put them there. They usually just wait until they're time is up or get someone from the outside to do it for them". Nick said agreeing with Murphy which was a first.

"Guys I really don't want this to be sequel to Lewis so I think we should focus on finding this guy for the time being.

"I agree with Amanda". Fun said as he was the quit one during the conversation. " I don't think it has anything to do with what happened between this guy and Olivia in the past. We should just find this guy. Maybe he's just really angry that she put him in prison.

This was when Murphy decided that he needed to gain control of the situation. " Rollins, Amaro go talk to Harris's cell mate or anyone who was close to the guy and find out as much as you can." Murphy said making Nick and Amanda leave very quickly because they were both tired of sitting around feeling useless. "Fin, step into my office". Murphy said receiving a frustrated sigh from Fin.

Could you close the door please." Murphy asked as he sat behind his temporary desk. After Fin closed the door, there was a long pause untill Murphy decided to speak. "Detective Tutuola, you've been working here at SVU for a while now right" Murphy said using his title for reassurance of the situation.

"Yeah, So". Fin said expressionless. If he knew where the situation was headed he was surely playing a good way of not showing it.

"So. You may know what happened between Benson and this Harris guy".

"Actually, I don't know what happened. If you wan to know what happened I think the best person for you to ask if Olivia herself". Fin said to Murphy who knew the conversation was over. Murphy nodded, letting Fin know he could leave. Fin made his way over to his desk ready to make a much needed phone call.

* * *

><p>After drinking their coffees, Olivia decided she wanted to get some paperwork done because she had nothing else to do when her phone started ringing on the coffee table. As she reached to get it Hansen took it away before she could grab it.<p>

"Who's Fin" Hansen asked as he read the name on the screen. Although he was happy that the number was saved in her phone and not an unknown number, he still needed to know who was calling her.

"My coworker." Olivia said snatching her phone away. She was really getting annoyed by the guys even though she knew they were only trying to protect her.

"Benson"Olivia answered out of habit even though she knew it was her long time friend calling.

"Hey Liv, it's Fin" he said in a sorrowful voice.

"Hey Fin. Have you called bearing bad news?" Olivia asked recognizing he didn't sound as up beat as usual.

"No Liv, I just want to know how your feeling." I know this has to be tough on you."

"Fin, honestly I'm okay. I refuse to let this guy get to me. He will not get to run my life and make me afraid of going out or anything like that. I don't care that he broke out of prison and I don't care about any of his threats. The only thing I really care about are his hostages. I hope they're okay and I'll do anything to get them to safety." Olivia said sighing as she finished talking about how she felt.

Fun was actually surprised with her honest answer. He was expecting an 'I'm fine' or 'I'm okay' but what she said was even better.

"thank you Liv"

"Thanks for what?" Olivia was confused because she knew she didn't do anything.

"thank you for being honest with me. I really appreciate that". Fin said honestly.

"Fin your not just my coworker. You're friend and you saved me from the guy. I really appreciate that". She said making fin grin because she copied his exact same words. "Any word on his whereabouts?" Olivia asked, curious to know how the case is going.

"Harris was last seen at a gas station but police didn't get there in time. I'm actually looking for more information on toll booths and such while Nick and Amanda are questioning his cell mates" Fin said coming to a conclusion.

"Okay, thanks. Hopefully they find him before he hurts more people."

"Yeah, hopefully." Fin said agreeing.

"okay, bye Fin and thanks"

"Amytime baby girl, call me if you need anything " fin said making Olivia smile because of the use of her nickname from him.

" I will. Bye" Olivia said hanging up. She sighed as she looked over to her 'body guards ' who were both preoccupied with their smartphones and then went on to finish more files.

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK.

The place was dark and had a loner feeling. There was a neatly made bed in the center of the room. It had big black chains on it with a whip too. The walls weren't even painted. The floor was tiled but was dirty and needed a real good scrub. In the corner was a box of jumpsuits. They were orange, almost as if they were what prisoners wear. Suddenly the sound of latches unbolt unf filled the room, echoing through the hallow wall.

A tall man came down carrying a set of keys in his hands. He had a really creepy smile on his face which looked disgusting. It was the kind of smile that made you want to puke. He approached the girl in the far corner and brought her face to his.

"We're going to have some fun" he said extending the creepy smile.

"Please, don't hurt me" the girl said crying, trying to move away from him.

"I wouldn't hurt you if you'll like it" he said giving her a slap to the face. After that, she shut her mouth and he took advantage of her. He broke her. He made her do things she's never done before or even thought of doing. Those images and the pain will stick with her for the rest of her life, hoping that he lets her live.

When he was done, he got up and put his clothes back on. Before he left , he told her the worst thing which she was dreading. " Im only gettin started sweetheart ". Then he left. Grinning. He was happy with himself, satisfied too. He just needed to get to the one person he wants so badly.

Olivia Benson. 'I'll get her' is the pep talk he always tell himself. 'Soon'. Everytime he's with someone, he thinks of her. He thinks that they will have such a grand time when they get together. He didn't want anything in the way when he get her. Walking up the stairs and and locking back the door he gives himself one last peptalk to cool down. 'I'll get her'.

OKAY. SO MY LAPTOP SCREEN BROKE AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO USE MY PHONE WHICH I HATE, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I NEED TO GET IT FIXED. ON TOP OF THAT, SCHOOL ID IN FULL SESSION, HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT SO TGERE WILL BE SOME TIME BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES.

OH AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, IM SORRY. I'M ONLY HUMAN.

PLEASE R&R. THANKS.


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE PRECINCT.

After Amanda and Nick got back from questioning some of Harris' cell mates.

"Did you get anything useful" Murphy asked hopefully as everyone gathered around the big screen.

"Surprisingly we did" Amanda answered as Fin was really curious as to know what they found out.

"What did you find out then, let's not keep it to ourselves" Carisi said while irritating everyone, Amanda especially.

"One of Harris' cell mate told us that he was planning on breaking out of prison for a while. He even asked him if he wanted to tag along but his time was almost up". Amanda said while turning away from Carisi.

"Also, the only reason Harris even decided to break out is because he saw a 'lady cop' on tv after being abducted." Nick said suspiciously as he finished for Amanda.

"So we're assuming that this guy saw Olivia on tv after being rescued from Lewis". Murphy asked, trying to catch their drift.

That's what I'm thinking". Amanda asked looking at Fin to see what he was thinking. She knew that he knew what happened to Olivia and she couldn't help but wonder if Harris actually got far enough to rape her. "What do you think Fin?"

"I really don't know what to think" Fin didn't want to give in any input just in case he messed up and they catch him in his lies. Truth be told, he didn't really care if they thought he was lying because he was protecting his baby girl.

"I think we should get Olivia to talk. She knows what happened and I think I can get her to talk. She's my partner and I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't trust me." Nick said. He got really close to Liv and their partnership got better from the first year.

Just then ADA Rafael Barba walked in. "Did you find the guy?"

'No. we're still looking for him" Murphy answered.

"If you find him I could charge him with threatening a police officer, rape and attempted murder. Only God knows what he's doing to that poor woman". He said feeling very sorry for her.

"When we find him, we'll let you know". Nick said correcting him.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's at home. Resting." Fin answered.

"Yeah. We're going to give her a visit right now." Murphy said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Murphy". Fin told him in all seriousness.

"I think its the best thing for everyone now Fin. To help us with this guy's motive, we need to know how he does things."Murphy said already making up his mind.

"Then why not just look in to the case file". Fin said reasoning with him.

"Its blocked. We tried to get it but its classified information. We can't get access to it". Nick said.

"Well, I know a little birdie who should have the code". Murphy said while looking at Fin.

* * *

><p>Olivia's apartment.<p>

Olivia was resting on her couch, starting to fall asleep when there was a knock on her door which made her sit up.

"I'll get it". Hansen said in a hushed tone". He went to the door and quickly looked through the peephole. He saw a muscular looking man with flowers in his hand. He didn't look anything like a criminal but he did look like he could handle his own weight.

"Are you expecting any guests"? Hansen asked because the guy had flowers. Olivia was an attractive woman so it should have been regular for a guy to come to her home bearing gifts.

"Yeah". Liv said answering It must have been Elliot. She totally forgot about Elliot. Between the paperwork she was doing and thinking about the phone call with Fin she completely forgot about Elliot.

Hansen opened the door just as Johnson stood up.

"Um... hello". Elliot said. He was sure he got the right apartment. He was expecting to see Liv but two guys in suits opened the door and he was a bit confused.

"Come in." Hansen said. When Elliot came in, he saw Olivia and was relieved. He was about to go to her but was stopped by Johnson.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to empty your pockets". Johnson said to Elliot. Elliot knew this must have been serious so he just listened to what he said. After Johnson was sure that Elliot was no harm to Olivia, he let him in.

"Hey Liv". Elliot said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey El." Liv said returning the hug.

"What's all this?" He asked referring to the guys who made him empty his pockets.

"Sit"Liv said. When they took a seat Liv stumbled on her words. "I really don't know how to put this so I'll just say it". Liv said scarcely. "Lowell Harris is out of prison" Liv said awaiting the reaction from Elliot.

"Harris? As in the prison guard we arrested a while ago?" Elliot asked, making sure he knew who she was referring to.

"Yeah, that Harris." Liv answered

"What does that have to do with you? I know something happened Liv but it's been two years. Why do you think he's coming after you?" Elliot asked trying to find some answers.

"Because, he wasn't released from prison Elliot. He broke out. And because he said he's coming after me." Olivia said to him. "And I can tell you the truth Elliot, I'm a bit scared". Liv said quietly so the other men in the room couldn't hear her.

"Honey, you have nothing to be afraid of. I will not let him get to you. I promise" Elliot said to Olivia while hugging her.

"I know. But I'm still trying to get over Lewis and so this is all just do overwhelming. I've been trying to keep it all in but it's not working." Liv said as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

"Liv, honey look at me. You have nothing to be afraid of. You have me. I will be with you every step of the way. Okay." Elliot said with his hands on either sides of her face.

"okay." She answers and he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He looked over to the two men who were still by the door trying to give them some privacy which he respected.

When they pulled away They were both smiling.

"Thank you Elliot. " Liv said great fully.

"You don't have to thank me Liv. That's what friends are for" Elliot said smiling back at her.

In the kitchen where the men now were.

"Yeah right". Johnson said to Hansen.

"Oh yeah , they're more than friends " Hansen agreed.

"Those two are too close. Look at the way they look at each other." Johnson said "They put friendship on a whole different level." while they watched them.

"Liv" Elliot said as their faces were inches apart.

"Yeah El." Liv answered while moving her face closer to his.

"What are we doing." He whispered moving his face closer too. It wasn't much of a question either.

"I don't know." She answered his rhetorical question while still moving closer to his lips.

Then, their lips touched each others. This wasn't fast or frenzied. It was slow and passionate. For that minute she didn't care about the world, she didn't even care about the two men in her kitchen. the only thing she cared about was the man and his luscious lips. The only reason they pulled apart was because air was needed.

"Wow" Elliot said in a daze.

"Yeah, wow" Liv said smiling. He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

SOMEWHERE IN NEWYORK.

The girl was still in the nasty basement and has been there for over a day. Harris would come in every now and then to have his version of fun with her. Right now she could hear the chains on the door unlatching. Harris came down the creeky staircase with the devilish grin on his face that would make a person sick to their stomach.

"Come on princess. It's movie day" Harris said as he dragged her up the stairs because she wasn't moving, literally. She wanted to go up the stairs to see sunlight because she doesn't even know which day it was but she wanted him to know that she was still strong. She wanted him to know that he did not break her, that he couldn't break her.

When they got to the top, he opened the door and dragged her out. She looked around as he dragged her across the place. It looked like a regular house that regular people live in. But this was not a regular house with regular people. This was a house with a creepy basement with rapists living in it. They then came to a stop at a door in the hallway. When he opened the door and she looked inside, she was so creeped out by what she saw.

The room was painted all around with different kinds of flowers. It had a bed in the middle and opposit to the bed was a video camera. The worst thing was that two guys were on the bed with the same creepy smile Harris gave her. When she saw them, she burst out in a fit of tears. She knew what was going to happen and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't cry sweet heart". One of the unknown guys told her in the sweetest tone.

"All you have to do is enjoy it". The other said with an accent in his voice that she couldn't pick out.

Her feet felt heavy when the guys started undressing. Harris pushed her on the bed and Went over to the camera while the guys kept watch of her.

"Smile for the camera sweetheart" Harris told her as he aimed the camera directly toward her and zoomed in. When the guys were done undressing Harris started telling them what to do like he owned them too. By the looks of it, the guys were ready to take her any minute. "Undress her". He told them with a smile.

They obeyed his command. As one held her down as she screamed, the other started clawing at her clothes. When they all her clothes off, Harris left the room, with the camera still on.

The woman didn't care what they did to her anymore. She was already so sore from what Harris did to her that she didn't think she could take it anymore. The pain was unbearable but the guys didn't seem to care for what she thought anyway. She didn't even say 'no' to them and at this point, she didn't plan on it.

When they were done with her and put their clothes back on, one left the room while the other stopped the camera and got the tape out. He then left with the tape. When he got to the living room, he handed the tape to Harris and went to watch the game.

"I'll be back". Harris said with a smirk as he left with the tape.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Johnson decides to get the door being mindful that it could be Harris.

Hansen asked Olivia if she was expecting any more guests but her reply was the same as the first time. She and Elliot were just calming down after their kiss. When Johnson looked through the peephole to find the lieutenant from the station with the rest of the squad.

"It's just your squad." He said opening the door to let everyone in. When they all entered, they were surprised to see that Olivia had a guest. Fin was the first one to speak up.

"Elliot"! He said in a surprised and angry state. He then flew across the room towards Elliot and Elliot got a face full of his fist. "Why are you here?" He asked though he did not wait for an answer as he threw another blow to Elluot but he was too quick and tried to stop Fin by pinning him down. Everyone stared in horror but didn't do anything because they needed to get their act together and their frustration out.

"I don't want to fight you Fin." Elliot said as he had a now calmed Fin face down on the ground.

"Get off me". Fin said as Elliot got off him and stood up. He then reached out his hand to help Fin up but Fin just starred at him. He knew that Elliot only wanted the best for Olivia but she was a wreck after he left. Also, he knew that if Elliot was inside then Olivia welcomed him in because he knew that she could take on any guy. He helped her to get over him leaving and much to his surprise, she did get over him quick. He then decided that Elliot didn't hit him back so he let him help him up. He went into the restroom so as not to see the faces of his colleagutes right away.

"Sorry". Elliot said to no one in particular as he rubbed the hairs on the back of his neck.

Olivia saw that his lip was bleeding where Fin had punched him and went to the freezer to get a bag of cold pease. "Sit." She told everyone. She had no idea why they were there but they might as well get comfortable. She was also embarrassed because she had just kissed Elliot and even though they didn't know, she couldn't help but fell a little embarrassment.

When Fin returned he sent an apologetic look toward Liv but he hadn't dears to take a glimpse at Elliot. When he took a seat, everyone was quiet and didnt say a word and Olivia was getting impatient. They came to her apartment and disturbed a very important thing to her and couldn't say why they were here. They could just forget about what happened and move on just like Elliot and Fin used to do when they faught.

"So, is there a reason as to why you all are here"? Olivia asked as she pulls everyone out of their reverie. Truth be told, they had a lot of questions building up for her especially Nick. He had a feeling that this guy was her old partner but he didn't know that they came back in contact with each other. Amanda was thinking the same thing. She knew that her partner was strong and if he got pinned down by this guy then this guy had to have been very strong.

Murphy decided to speak up since the other other detectives were lost in thought. "Olivia, we came here because even though we know what happened to you must be horrible..." Murphy didn't get to finish what he was going to say as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh great, more people". Olivia said as she got up to answer the door but Hansen was quick to get it. When he looked through the peephole , he was confused. He didn't know why all these people were coming to Olivia's apartment when they could have just called her to the precinct.

"It's Lieutenant Tucker". He announce as he opened the door to allow his boss and two other men to enter the already crowded apartment.

" Wow". He said as he entered with Brian and another one of IAB's pests. When Brian and Tuck saw Elliot they were both surprised.

"Elliot Stabler". Tucker said with a devious smile on his face.

"Never though I'd ever see your face again ".

"Tucker the mother fucker". Elliot said as he match Tucker's smile witch disappeared as the words left Elliot's mouth.

"You know what". Olivia said trying to break the tension in the room. She was a little uncomfortable with all these people in her apartment. " it's i getting a bit crowded in here. Why don't we all just head down to the station and sort everything out there". Olivia said as she got up and headed for the front door. Johnson was right behind her making sure no one was there to harm her. She opened it and waited for everyone to leave. " I'll soon be at the precinct." She told Murphy as he left. He nodded at her and then she finally shut the door and sighed.

"Im sorry Elliot'. She said and he nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I understand ." He said as he got up to leave.

"Im going to go check outside ". Johnson said.

"I'll check around the inside". Hansen said.

when they were alone Elliot spoke up. " you're not alone in this. I'm with you 100%". He said truly.

"I know. Thanks Elliot"

" before he left, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he left, she went to get ready to head to the precinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia felt good when Elliot left. Although him leaving made her a little sad, she was happy with that wonderful kiss they shared. When Johnson and Hansen got back she went to take a shower. When she was done with her shower and put on some regular working clothes she went into the living room to announce their departure.

"Let's go". She said as both men got up with one in the front and the other following behind her.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV

An unknown man entered a local police station and delivered a package which was for Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit. He left with the most evil smile on his face unbeknownst of the camera that _was_ watching his every move.

"Boss. This package was delivered for an Olivia Benson at the Special Victims Unit". A uniform officer told his captain.

"Alright. I'll deliver it to her. I know her. We worked a couple cases together.

Olivia made her way to the precinct with her protective details following her. When she got up to the precinct she went straight to Murphy's office bypassing her partner, Nick , Fin and Brian and Carson from IAB. She walked right into the office and closed the door not even bothering to knock.

"You came to my apartment because?" Olivia asked Declan not even caring that him and Tucker were both engaged in a conversation presumably about her.

"Benson. Take a seat." Murphy told her as he and Murphy both stood.

"Id rather stand". She told them feeling that they would make her feel inferior although she would never admit to that feeling.

"Detective Benson. Lowell Harris has kidnapped a twenty three year old female doing God knows what to her at the moment. We really need to know what he's like. What is his M.O." Tucker said in a serious tone.

"What are you asking me exactly?" Olivia asked Tucker although she already knew the answer.

"We need to know what went down in the basement." Tucker told her bluntly. Before she got to answer him there was a knock on the door and Nick came in.

"Sorry to interrupt but a captain Morrison is in the precinct claiming he has a package for you Liv". When said that she gave one last look at Tucker and followed Nick out into the precinct.

"Olivia Benson". The captain said with a smile as he saw Olivia.

"Captain Morrison. Long time no see". Liv said as she gave him a handshake.

"I know." We have to do better.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit?"

"Well. I was making my way home and this was dropped off by my precinct. It looks important too". He told her while handing her the envelope. Before she got the chance to take it from him, Johnson took the package for her. Morrison didn't ask what that was about.

"Anyway, I'm going to go now." He told Liv. "If you need me for anything, anything at all, you know where to find me". And with that, he left.

Olivia then turned to Johnson who was opening the package. He emptied the contents and found a note and a tape. He took out a glove and picked up the note and read it out loud for all the detectives on the case to hear, including Murphy and Tucker who came out of the office.

Olivia,

This is a just a little preview of what's going to happen when we're together.

Enjoy.

From your secret admirer.

"There's a DVD player in the office". Murphy said after a moment of silence. He then walked in the office with Johnson following behind him with the tape. When the detectvis walked in the room they started the tape.

When the tape started, Harris appeared smiling his nasty smile showing them how yellow his teeth were.

"This is all for you Olivia. When I get you, we will have so much fun together." He told her then the tape really started and the rape started. They watch how they threw the girl on the bed and started undressing her.

The tv then went blank and everyone turned to find the plug in Olivia's hand

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what's going to happen next." She told them all.

"We need to find out where that tape was from." Fin said to no one in particular.

"I agree. Amanda Fin go to that precinct and get footage of whoever delivered that package. Nick I want you to check up on his house and make sure nothing is different from the last time you were there". After Murphy finished dishing out his orders he turned his attention to Liv. "Olivia I think it would bebest to keep you here at the precinct. He knows where you live and these direct threats are getting more dangerous." He told her seriously awaiting his rejection.

"I think your right." Liv told him surprising him and Tucker. "I'm going to catch a few in the Cribs". She told him and left before he could ask her anything else. Johnson and Hansen both sat outside the cribs after Olivia entered. They also check it out before she entered. They knew that this was the precinct and intruders were unlikely there but it was protocol.

Olivia was now laying on one of the cots in the cribs and decided to message Elliot.

Liv: hey. Are you up? Her phone beeped a couple minutes later.

Elliot: I am now. Are you still at the precinct?

Liv: yeah. Decided thst it's safer here than at my apartment .

Elliot: wow Liv. I'm proud of you. Are you going to get some sleep tonight or should I come over there to keep you some company?

Liv: I tink I'll be fine for one night. I just needed to make sure you got home safe.

Elliot: I should be asking you that. I'm safe Liv.

Liv: I know. Goodnight.

Elliot: goodnight. Don't let the precincts' bed bugs bite.

She smiled when she read the message. It took her a while but she managed to fall asleep for the night.


End file.
